Never Had A Boyfriend
by mysteriouse Ramen
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are teachers at a local school for 11th grade. a few problems: match making teachers, crazed 11th graders, and two WHACKED OUT teacher's aids. inu/kag mir/san Chapt 3 finally up!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1:  
"The Start"  
  
~MyStErIoUs RàMéN*~  
.  
  
"Never Had A Boyfriend"  
  
This is the story:  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome become teachers and may they fall in love? We'll find out. Now I know not like me as my motto is in fact "School is Hell On Earth' but I think I might give this a chance! It will be fun! I give full credit to the author 'Little Washu Chan'. You should look her up on fanfiction.net. The story I am talking about is called 'Knowledge is Power'. she is a great author and gave me the whole idea of them being teachers. * bows * thank you so much! I give you full credit! Wouldn't be possible without your thought! * cheers you on *.  
  
Never Had A Boyfriend  
  
Kagome had just started teaching at the new school she was in. She liked it so far but it couldn't help but be a little bit on the boring side. All the teachers were much older ((as teachers usually are)) accept one, named Sesshoumoru. But she really didn't want to know him. He was silent anyway. Kagome taught 11th grade Language.  
  
"well okay everyone! You know your homework! Pages 567- 600. Read them! And do ALL of the questions on page 600. A lot of pages I know but no complaining. You have one school week to do it! Now everyone! Go home! Have fun!" Kagome said somewhat cheerfully being worn out from the long day she had. Everyone particularly liked her because she was a little more energetic than the others.  
  
"Goodbye Ms. Kagome!" some of the students called out as they left the class.  
  
"goodbye!" she called out and then flopped into her desk chair and put her feet up on her desk. Just because she was teacher didn't mean she had to be strictly business. She sighed to herself.  
  
"I think . . I am going to go to the teachers lounge . ." she told herself quietly as she got out of her chair and headed down the stairs to the teachers secret little hiding place.  
  
(* I am going to be here a while grading . . I need . . something sweet to keep me going . .*) she thought wistfully to herself. As she entered the teacher's lounge she was quite surprised to see two other people there. She was used to it being empty because the other teachers usually packed up as quick as they could and got home to grade there. Kagome stayed behind rather than going to her home. It was quite peaceful in the school after hours and it was kewl to know she could do mostly anything only having to worry about the Janitor.  
  
One of the other people had long grey-ish hair and was quite short. ESPECIALLY compared to the boy standing next to her. Then that caught Kagome's attention. That boy didn't look familiar. Though she only saw the back of his head.  
  
"well I am glad to welcome you! Hopefully you will get along here! But all the other teachers are gone so I guess you can't meet them till tomorrow." The girl said.  
  
"umm sure . ." the boy replied.  
  
Kagome cleared her throat and they turned to look at her.  
  
"I am here . ." she said meekly.  
  
"Oh good!" The woman exclaimed.  
  
"who is she Keade?" he asked the woman.  
  
"This is our Language Arts Teacher Kagome! . . Kagome meet Inuyasha! The new Science Teacher!" ((science is my favorite subject! The only thing actually that even remotely makes school interesting. In my opinion at least!))  
  
"Hello" Inuyasha said as he extended a hand for her to shake.  
  
Kagome accepted it.  
  
"Hello . . Nice to meet you!" she said with a slight blush. She looked at him Carefully. He had deep violet eyes and long black hair. He had a strong grip, smooth skin, and a handsome face. Just by the sparkle in his eyes she could tell he was still like a mischevious teen-ager though he was around the age of twenty two. In her opinion. He was quite cute.  
  
"You too." He said to her blushing slightly.  
  
"well I see that I will have to show you around now!" Keade added in.  
  
"Oh no Keade! You said yourself you were supposed to go to dinner tonight. Besides I have free time. I will show him around" she said giggling as she started dragging her old friend in a playful fashion out the door.  
  
"* sigh * thank you Kagome-chan. ."  
  
"No prob Keade-baba!" she replied as the old woman walked out of the door.  
  
"Nice place . ." Inuyasha said looking around him while wondering over to where Kagome stood.  
  
"Yes it is quite big too." She replied as she turned to face him.  
  
"so why are you still here anyway?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"I like to grade the papers here rather than at home." She said as she turned around and glanced at him clearly telling him to follow.  
  
"so what made you wanna teach here?" she inquired.  
  
"Oh well I thought teaching would be pretty kewl. Especially if I am teaching Science. Who knows what chemicals we are going to use." He snickered. "Besides. I wanted it to be a little more fun for these kids compared to when I went to school * gag * that place made me retch!"  
  
Kagome giggled at his response. Yup he was definitely one of those trouble makers. She hoped that he would keep that edge in him so maybe her job could be a little more interesting.  
  
"well here is my classroom. Nothing much just a lot of posters and learning crap . oh! Excuse me" she said with a blush.  
  
"oh no problem! I cuss all the time!" he laughed. "though I will try to keep a handle on it in class."  
  
"would you like to see where you are going to work?" she giggled  
  
"sure" he replied as he went off after her. They finally reached his new room and he loved it. It had long marble desks with outlets at the end of them to hook up various tools for different experiments. There were tall yet comfortable stools to sit on.  
  
"awesome!" he said happily.  
  
"yes it is quite nice . . when are you going to set it up?" she asked.  
  
"oh well I can do it now . . I brought all of my posters and crap . ."  
  
"well I can grade my papers in here if you want . ." she asked with a blush.  
  
"sure" was his simple reply as she ran out of the door and grabbed all her stuff.  
  
It pretty much went like that all night until they went home. Chit-chatting and hanging all this stuff and of course grading those damn papers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the next morning and Inuyasha was quite excited. He wasn't going to be your typical teacher. No way in hell.  
  
Everyone walked into the classroom and sat down board. They looked at Inuyasha expectantly waiting for him to be just as boring as the others save for Kagome, even though he was young.  
  
"Okay . . umm take out your science books and turn to the first page that don't have all the producers and stuff" he said nonchalantly  
  
"now I am assuming you guys went straight to chapter 1 with your other teacher?" a couple of the kids nodded dumbly. "okay then . . can one of you please volunteer to read?" a few kids raised there hands and he picked on one.  
  
"you, the girl in the red shirt . . your name is?"  
  
"My name is Kohji sir . .er . mr . .?"  
  
"oh sorry everyone! My name is Inuyasha! Call me whatever you want I don't go with titles! Call me 'Shit Head' if you want I just advise you don't use it in class or with other teachers" he said with a smile. The kids laughed at that, and were all shocked that he said a cuss word because in the teachers 'mental rule book' that was a 'no no'.  
  
"Continue Miss Kohji"  
  
"Science can be configured by various rulers and other tools. You can learn many new things about science such as inertia, mass, gravity, and chemicals. In this book you will learn the rules of science and the scales on how it works." Kohji read on.  
  
"Okay!" Inuyasha shouted. "Rip that out! It is trash! Science isn't learned in a book! It is learned in real life and in the mind through experience and understanding! You can't measure science! It is all a lie! What? Rip it! Go on!" with that he picked up his own book and tore out the page.  
  
"no?" Inuyasha said. "I can do it for you if you want" with that a bunch of kids giggled and began ripping out the page with wide smiles of finally being able to do what they have always wanted to. (( damn I wish I could do that . . oh credit to the movie "Dead Poet's Society" for that whole ripping out a page thing))  
  
"okay! Now that that is over with . . why don't we just set aside these books" he didn't necessarily "set it aside" he dropped it on the floor. "now why don't we talk about a few more interesting things? Like . . umm . . I dunno . . dreams perhaps?"  
  
All the kids dropped or pushed away there books and leaned forward, attention wrapped on Inuyasha.  
  
" I assume you all know about dimensions? They say that when you die in your dream you die in real life. Now scientists have come up with a theory on that . . and I totally and fully agree without no matter how crazy it may seem. They say that when you dream your soul goes into another dimension. That is why if you die in that dimension it cancels you out in the other. Killing you. That is why you usually awaken before you die. Your soul is trying to flee and return safely to your body. That is why sometimes when you wake up you fee that falling feeling. It is because your body is trying to awaken and your soul is lingering too long in another area, or dimension. So you feel your soul falling to your body too quickly. Or it is the sensation of your body calling it back to you. Confusing I know . . but . . any questions?" Hands flew up like if they hadn't it would be the end of the world.  
  
"umm you"  
  
"My name is Deelia and where do these dimensions come from?"  
  
"well . . my thought on it is . . that . . there was more than one dimension in the beginning and everything we think BECOMES another dimension. Like take a video game for instance. Someone thought that up. So doesn't that mean that there is a dimension where that video game is reality? That is why they say wrinkles in time are possible. Trips to other dimensions where you are in a heaven or hell of what people think. Understand?" The class nodded and everyone kept asking questions and he answered them pretty well. Then someone knocked on the door.  
  
Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome.  
  
"Oh umm hold on . . language arts teacher. . miss Kagome . . be right back." He said as he ran to the door, opened it, went out, and closed it behind him. The students suddenly seemed interested in why two young people would leave class to see each other. Half the class crept up top the door as the others followed.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha I just wanted to see how your first class was going" Kagome said a little shyly.  
  
"Oh it is going fine! Arigato for helping me last night . . the kids are great . . I don't go for that 'read from the textbook' crap honestly."  
  
Kagome giggled at that as usual.  
  
"Hey Deelia . ." Kohji turned to her friend.  
  
"I think they make a cute couple . ." she added on giggling . .  
  
"they should get together." Another kid added.  
  
"Maybe WE should get them together" he corrected himself.  
  
Poor poor Inuyasha and Kagome . . second day knowing each other and the kids are already in their love lives and desperete to get them together. Teachers, students, and a couple other school 'species' all around them . . how are they going to pull any type of relationship off? Help them all.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hello Hello! Another story up! Don't think 'oh this is going to slow her down!' oh no it wont! Truth is I am a very odd person . . the more I have to do (when it doesn't involve homework) the quicker I get done with it . . motivation I guess. . well this signifies the starting up of my old routine again! YAY well please review tell me what you think of it! Next Chapter: "Two new Crazy teacher's Aids . . who in the Hell knows what is going on" and please don't say that is impossible. At one of my older schools we got about three or four teachers aids in ONE WEEK. Crazy and insane. Too bad most of them were evil . . only one was kewl . . a teenager that staples his fingers for fun . . awesome . . well I am off to watch Inuyasha! He is on in a couple minutes! MAN I LOVE IT WHEN HE CUSSES! Richard Ian Cox HAS THE KEWLEST VOICE! And the best damn dog growl I HAVE EVER HEARD! WOOOHOOO! * runs out of desk chair * eh commercial . . any way . . want to tell you * holds up hand with ring * I have been officially married to Inu-kun . .. and I DO wear a ring too! BUWAHAHAAAAA! Anyway * ahem * Flame Review Whatver! ( I have a sinking feeling fan girls are going to go berserk on the whole married thing * sweatdrop * please don't take it the wrong way! There is more than one website where you can marry him!)  
  
Arigato!  
  
Ciao!  
  
~MyStErIoUs RàMéN*~  
  
-' '-=?  
  
`_ _`  
  
BUYO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Note: lol Home Movies . . Susan B Anthony . .that is classic . . by the way Home Movies Fans . . Jason rocks when you give him too much candy! BUWAHAHA! COACH MCGIURK! 


	2. Two New Teacher's Aids?

From: Little Washu Chan (http ://www. ted since I left. . . pity really. . . they seem mature.that is until they reach the paints. . . . sad that I barely know 'em and they already act that way. . ." Inuyasha said as he smiled nicely to Kagome and walked out.  
  
Without Kagome really knowing it she was blushing because of that oh-so- sweet smile and unfortunately for her Sango had picked up on it. . .  
  
"You think he's cute don't you?" Sango asked with a mischievous look about her.  
  
"I! Er . . .umm. . . I .. . .N-no!" was all Kagome managed to choke out before she lost control with embarrassment heading for her classroom. Sango followed close behind giggling already seeming to have a liking of her new friend.  
  
Back In Inuyasha's classroom. . . . .  
  
"Hey guys back and this is our new aid. . . He'll be helpin' us out. . . . his name's Miroku. . .that is what you said in the hall right?" Inuyasha said in front of the class. Miroku nodded dumbly and went over in the other desk as he was instructed to.  
  
Inuyasha was just about to continue with his highly exciting "lesson" when a girl known as Kohji ( like in the other chapter *rolls eyes*) raised her hand.  
  
"Yes Kohji?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"well umm. . . . you went up to the front office with Kagome. . . I mean! Miss Higurashi right?"  
  
"Uh. . . ya"  
  
"Are you guys like going out or something?" Kohji inquired further.  
  
Inuyasha stopped in mid step toward the center of the class. He blushed and his eye twitched. He slowly faced Kohji revealing his blush to the class causing the kids to confirm what was not true.. . . yet.  
  
"OOOOHHHHH! You LOVE her! You wanna kiss her all over and go out with her and marry her and of course then the only natural thing to do is on the wedding night you would-" some random kid from the class talked loudly speaking 2000 kilometers per second.  
  
"NO!" Inuyasha yelped before the kid could finish her sentence. "That's. . . not true!"  
  
"Nice Inuyasha!" Miroku commented from the sidelines laughing.  
  
"Ya aint helpin' Miroku! You are supposed to be on my side!" Inuyasha yelled seeming defenseless.  
  
"You know "ain't" isn't a word maybe you should go hang out in Miss Higurashi's class! She could teach you a few things on language and a few "other" subjects!" another kid yelled laughing.  
  
(* I really should have taught first graders or somethin'. . . . they don't know much about this and they wouldn't be able to taunt me about it*) Inuyasha thought sadly.  
  
"Look it isn't true okay and I think that is enough!" Inuyasha spoke strongly getting the kids to shut up. Unfortunately, Kagome was walking in the hall with Sango just when he shut the class up. Kagome, curious on why he was so flustered listened in with Sango.  
  
"Come on Mr. As in not married Mr. Inuyasha! Just tell us the truth you think Miss Higurashi is pretty!" A girls voice spoke.  
  
There was a long pause and then finally an exasperated "Yes okay!?" came up. The class laughing and whistled and then the bell rang. Kagome blushed several shades and then ran for her life so she wouldn't be caught. Sango was in hysterics and they reached their classroom just in time to introduce the class to their new aid and dismiss them. She decided it would be a good idea to have lunch with Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and herself so she dragged Sango with her to Inuyasha's class. Inuyasha and Miroku were just stepping out when He ran into Kagome. You see he was walking backwards and fell right on top of Kagome. Unfortunately miss Kohji the gossiper decided to get her bag at the wrong time.  
  
"Gasp! It is true! Must!. . . .Gossip!" with that Kohji left screaming "Mr and Miss er. . . whatever Mr Inuyasha's last name is ARE going out!" Inuyasha cursed, blushed, and then stood up to meet two laughing teachers aids. His head was bowed looking up at them with the big evil eyes, set jaw, and a blush. Kagome got up and was looking just as threatening when finally the other two just finally got the point and shut up.  
  
"Anyway. . . ." Kagome coughed. "I just wanted to know if you two wanted to. . " Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes and with out him even trying or caring he had a very seductive look in them or at least to Kagome. "Go.. . . with Kagome. . . I mean! Me. . . and. . . Sango . . . to. . . breakfast! Lunch! Lunch! I meant Lunch! You know just the three-four! Of us!" she FINALLY concluded with a blush. Inuyasha arched his eyebrows in an odd way.  
  
"Ya sure. . . . The "three" of us can go have lunch" he smirked and walked away.  
  
(*great! Now he thinks I'm weird!*) Kagome thought sadly. Inuyasha turned around with his hands in his pockets looking really cute. "Well . . . ? are the three of you comin' or not?" he smiled. "Oh ya!" Kagome said shyly as the other two followed her to him.  
  
(* what a nervous wreck Kagome is!*) Sango thought with a smirk.  
  
Later at McDonalds. . . .(Mcdonalds in Japan are KEWL)  
  
"So Sango do you want to come to my house after school to correct papers with me?" Kagome asked while nibbling on a french fry.  
  
'Sure!" Sango said happily.  
  
"You guys can come too if you want!" She added to the boys (mostly Inuyasha. . .what a naughty Kagome!)  
  
"I can make it" Inuyasha said inbetween bites.  
  
"I can too" Miroku said happily.  
  
Sango's happy mood changed when she realized Mr. Hentai would be coming too.  
  
They continued to make small talk until Inuyasha decided to look at his watch.  
  
"Kagome. . . ?" Inuyasha asked a little panicked.  
  
"Hmmm?" she responded.  
  
"Lunch ends at twelve thirty right?"  
  
"Ya what time is it now?"  
  
" twelve twenty-five"  
  
"SHIT!" she yelled and they all threw their stuff away and hopped in Kagome's car.  
  
"I'll drive!" Inuyasha insisted as he jumped into the driver's seat.  
  
He drove like he was a highly skilled stunt man or something. Going way past the speed limit but tastefully avoiding cops and accidents. They proudly arrived at 12:30 even and skidded into class just as everyone was taking their seats. Unfortunately for Inuyasha because of Miss Kohji his next class knew all about Inuyasha and Kagome's predicament. And because Kohji and a couple of her friends got to skip their next class because it was review and they were all caught up he got the pleasure of being contradicted by them.  
  
"So why were you and Miss Higurashi late? Was she giving you those a 'lessons'?" Kohji asked smirking.  
  
(*where does she get the nerve to talk tome like that?*) Inuyasha thought before responding.  
  
"umm. . . well actually miss Kohji. . I was at lunch with her. . . and TWO other people. . . and what about you and what was that boys name umm? Oh ya! Toyota? Weren't you the one that was making out with him in the hall earlier?" Inuyasha said smoothly with a smirk bending down to be at eye level with her. She blushed and her friends turned on her.  
  
"You told me you didn't like Toyota!?" one said and she put up a pitiful defense about it then ran out of the classroom with a bunch of PMS'ing girls chasing her.  
  
(*3well I think that did the trick*) he thought right before he began teaching the class.  
  
(*well that went smoothly*) Miroku thought impressed.  
  
At Kagome's house later that night for a 'grading party'. . . .  
  
"Did you ever notice how even if you don't assign a lot of homework you still end up correcting what seems like thousands of student's homework?" Kagome asked exasperated.  
  
"Ya. . ." Sango agreed "I was another teacher's aid for a couple of years."  
  
"Oh what is this kid saying!?" Kagome yelped not able to read the writing.  
  
Inuyasha siezed the opportunity to get away from his science papers and crawled up behind her looking over her shoulder to read the writing at the bottom of the page. She froze up feeling his breath on her neck.  
  
"Okay so this is a story?" he asked. Kagome nodded dumbly.  
  
"Okay. . . ." He reached his arm over her shoulder to point at what one of the characters was saying. " that part right?" once again she just nodded dumbly. He looked concentrated for a moment his voilet eyes becoming more appealing to Kagome my the second.  
  
"It says. . . . 'do ee tashimashite'. . . I believe" (Your welcome) he concluded after a couple of seconds.  
  
"It makes since the other character was thanking her" Kagome said shyly.  
  
"Cool" he said as he laid on the floor and sighed.  
  
"Kagome I'm thirst do you have water?" Sango asked.  
  
"Oh ya sure! Here . . hold on boys. . . do you want water too?"  
  
"Sure" the boys both said at the same time as the girls left the room.  
  
"No know she's really into you.. . . " Moiroku said mischieviously.  
  
"no shit" Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"I think you should try and seduce her" Miroku said finally as Inuyasha eyed him suspiciously.  
  
. . . . Glad I finally updated! I hope you like it! Man I have issues! Please review! Do arigato  
  
Mysteriouse Ramen 


	3. Seducing? That should be Easy I think

"Never Had a Boyfriend"

~.Chapter Three.~

"Seducing!!!??? That should be Easy!…I Think…."

"What do you mean "seduce her"?" Inuyasha inquired seemingly interested.

"You know It's easy" Miroku replied nonchalantly.

"All you do is dress like what a girl would find 'sexy'." He added.

"You think I could do that? Do you think that would even work!?" Inuyasha said in a hurried tone.

"Of course it would work"

"Uhuh…But I really don't think Kagome is that kind of girl"

"I know a diary that said otherwise…" Miroku said with an evil tone as he pulled out a small black book now known as "Kagome's Personal Secret, Well Detailed, Overly Described Diary".

"Hey you can't read that! That's Kagome's Personal Secret, Well Detailed, Overly Described Diary!" Inuyasha said defensively.

"Oh defending your girlfriend?"

"She isn't my girlfriend!!" Inuyasha said with a blush.

"Exactly!!! But soon she will be!" Miroku added with a devious tone as he slid the diary in her Night Stand.

"Okay I get the point" Inuyasha sighed while returning to his papers.

"Umm help!" A muffled voice from outside Kagome's bedroom door was heard.

Inuyasha rose to the occasion to help the two girls with water in their hands get inside. Just before Inuyasha opened the door Miroku jumped at him and put his hand over his mouth so he wouldn't yell at him.

"Listen…" Miroku whispered.

"Seduce her damnit!" With that Miroku released Inuyasha and purposely ruffled his hair to make him look all "sleepy and cute".

"Look tired and 'sweet' smile at her a lot and look lazy.. Compliment her and stuff.." Miroku whispered finally.

"Uh Hello!?" Sango's voice could be heard. Inuyasha nodded to Miroku and opened the door staring only at Kagome looking all sleepy like he was informed. "here Lemme Help" He said as sweet as his ego would alow him and took the two water glasses out of Kagome's hands. He kept one for himself, gave the other to Miroku, and Kagome took one out of Sango's hands for herself.

"Thank you Inuyasha." she said politely.

"Umm.." He looked at Miroku. "You're welcome…Your eyes are.. *twitch* pretty.." He struggled out the words.

"Oh thank you Inuyasha that's sweet" She blushed while Sango just shook her head.

The rest of the night pretty much went the same. Inuyasha choking out compliments to Kagome, Kagome blushing in return, Sango trying to evade Miroku while shaking her head at the retarded couple next to her, and Miroku sneaking into Kagome's underwear drawer every once in a while when people weren't looking at him.

Ironically, Sango and Miroku were both thinking the same thing--no not "that" sickos!!-- that Kagome and Inuyasha needed to hook up. As expected the night before everyone passed out on the floor with their papers surrounding them. Sango woke up early and sneaked over to Miroku. She woke him up and they both quietly packed their stuff up intentionally leaving the two on the floor together. ((oh they have some bad ideas I assure you)) So after that, they left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"m m m m mmmmmm. . . . . ." Kagome mumbled in her sleep and rolled over uncomfortable on the ground. After a little movement she found something soft and warm to lay on. Her, being basically asleep, didn't even bother to possibly think what she was currently laying on and continued to sleep.

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes after feeling more weight added to his chest and looked down. He looked straight back up and blushed. "shit" he mumbled. He gently laid her to one side and stood up. He felt something in his pocket and pulled it out. There was a crumpled up piece of paper made bulky so that he couldn't ignore it.

"Inuyasha- remember how I told you to bring that outfit without the girls knowing last night? Well the plan has commenced. Hopefully you have gotten this and read it before Lady Kagome wakes up. Sango and I have joined forces and you must put on that outfit to attract Kagome. Leave her a note or something and get out of there! We will meet you at school. Hope you aren't late. Me and Sango will guide you during school if you need help.

-Miroku

Ps: If you are really looking into it and you want to buy her laungeré …. She's a size four petite….Please don't ask how I know this information….Oh! And black would be really good on her. Go for the skimpy kind that show off her legs. I'd think you'd like that!"

Inuyasha's eyes twitched a couple thousand times at the last statement and the fact in general about what he was going to try and do to Kagome. (*Why in the _hell_ do I even want to seduce her… I mean we just met. I don't understand why I would like a wench like that. Oh well*) Inuyasha thought. He slid into the bathroom, changed, fiddled with Kagome's alarm clock until he figured out how to set it so that it would go off in several minutes so she wouldn't be late for work, and got the hell outta there. In record time I might add too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

He arrived at work with 15 minutes before class would even remotely start so he decided to meet up with Miroku. He headed to his classroom to find him and Sango waiting impatiently. Miroku noticed the outfit and commented.

"Good you got the note."

"Well ya! It was only a giant wad of screwed up paper. Oh and that last comment we need to talk about that." Inuyasha replied with his eye beginning to twitch again.

He was wearing tight black leather pants and a white plain T-shirt. 

((-drool-)) For such a plain outfit he did look really good in it.

"Heh… we Really don't need to talk about that" Miroku said hurriedly as Sango shot him and evil look. "The fact is.. Are you ready?"

"Whatever I guess… by the way I set her alarm clock so she should be here any minute now." Inuyasha added. And within several minutes Kagome came skidding down the hall with only a few minutes to spare before class started. She walked into Inuyasha's room and glared at them all.

"Thanks for waking me up guys!" She said angrily.

(* Time to swallow your pride and think smart…*) Inuyasha thought nobly for once in his life and started to use his wits.

"Well you see it was the other two" Inuyasha said simply. "They didn't wake us up. But, When I awoke you were still sleeping and work wouldn't start for a little while. So I set your alarm so you wouldn't be late because I didn't want you to wake up." He said smoothly. "You're very pretty when you are sleeping" He blushed.

(* Good, he's using his brain. But he did blame it on us.. He must be trying to get back at us.*) Miroku thought.

Class for Inuyasha and Kagome went normally. Kagome just nonchalantly teaching and Inuyasha trying to teach "lessons" While making them more interesting and skillfully dodging Kohji's questions. And soon it was the first break. Nothing much happened accept for a little unexpected visit by Inuyasha.

Kagome had her feet on her desk and was eating Candy-Corn when Inuyasha popped his head in her room.

"Oh hey Inuyasha!" She said. Then she wiggled to gently get her feet off her desk. Inuyasha approached her as she did that. Kagome leaned back too far and the desk chair fell. Kagome squealed and flung her body to the side so that, if she had to fall, she wouldn't go down with the chair and hit her head. Inuyasha leaned forward without much struggle and easily caught her. He quickly set back up properly on her feet.

"Nice reflexes… Thank you" Kagome said blushing.

"No prob" (*wait…shouldn't I have tried to seduce her just then! DAMNIT! It would have been perfect "accidentally" tripping and landing on her.. Wait, that wouldn't be too pleasant…I QUIT!*)

He quickly blushed and stared.

(*What's got him so flustered?*) Kagome thought. The both continued to be in what seemed to be deep thought when the bell finally rang.

Inuyasha gave the class and assignment and grabbed Miroku and made a beeline for the Teacher's Lounge.

"Listen to me Miroku! I quit! I don't care about seducing her! If she like me then she'll like well…ME not some idiot who can't seduce girls.. I may not be a "good boy" and a may break a lot of rules but that one is definitely against my morals!" Inuyasha said angrily to Miroku.

"Why your hostility towards me offends me so Inuyasha!"

"Cut the crap Miroku you know I'm done!" Inuyasha growled.

"Fine, fine. Just be a little nicer to her? Maybe that will work?"

"I TOLD YOU DAMNIT IF SHE DOESN'T LIKE ME FOR WHO I AM AND CAN'T ACCEPT MY ATTITUDE THEN FUCK THE BITCH!!!" Inuyasha yelled losing his temper.

"You really don't have to get that angry!" Miroku retorted.

"Look-- I'm sorry I'm just really stressed out okay? That damn Kohji girl will not stop questioning me. I didn't mean to be "hostile" so why don't I meet you back in class?"

"Okay"

Inuyasha quickly ran back to class feeling satisfied that he had gotten that off his chest. 

(*Fine then Sango and I will set them up that simple*) Miroku thought evilly.

"Wait…..I Have an idea! I must tell Sango!" And then, of course, Miroku when to go look for her and tell her his little 'plan'.

It was now lunch time and They all decided to just hang out in the teachers lounge and eat the cookies they had there. They even had popcorn!

"What the hell!? Pop-Fucking-corn with no butter!?" Inuyasha said angrily with his eye twitching slightly.

Kagome just shrugged at his comment and continued to eat her cookie.

"I think that maybe we could stay late after school It's kinda fun being here late ne? At least that was how it was at my old school. . ." Sango said innocently.

"Sure" Miroku agreed with an evil glint in his eye.

"popcorn. . . ." Inuyasha whined which they took as a 'yes'

"Why not?" Kagome added.

"Good then It's settled!" Sango said cheerfully and exchanged glances with Miroku.

Class started up again and Inuyasha's class was learning why Little cute birds explode when they eat rice.

"You see. . . Rice has yeast in it. Birds' Stomachs cannot handle the yeast expanding in the intestine so, therefore, they explode. Not into one thousand little bits, unfortunately, but they do die." Inuyasha concluded with a smile.

Then Little Johnny raised his hand. "Do you think we could perform that experiment?"

"Well I would kind of like to. . . But It's illegal. . . That's why you're not allowed to throw rice at weddings anymore. But we could pop little ants. I would do the spider experiment but that involves drugs. . .and I think I would get arrested. Crack isn't usually welcomed on school grounds by police." Inuyasha answered thoughtfully.

"What's the ant experiment?" Some random child asked.

"Well what you do is you get a bunch of little black ants and bring salt, pepper, ketchup, and mustard. Two of those substances will make them pop and die. And you have to guess which one of the two will cause that. Guess, test, and revise Kind of crap. I think we could do it tomorrow do you want to?" Inuyasha inquired the class.

"Sure!" and a variety of other assorted ways of saying "yes" were shouted excitedly.

In Kagome's Class . . .

"Well. . . You guys sure learned that fast. . .How about we play a game? Any suggestions?" Kagome asked.

"Sparkle?"

"How about Koosh?"

"Koosh sounds fun" another kid agreed.

"Okay Koosh it is. . . Do all of you know how to play Koosh?" Kagome asked and several kids shook their heads.

"Okay well It's simple and a lot easier than explaining Senet" Kagome smiled happily.

"What's Senet?"

"You never heard of it? You should buy it. It's Kind of hard to find though It's and Egyptian game found in the ancient tombs of different Pharaohs such as Ramses III, and Tutankhamen, or, as you probably know him as, King Tut. It involves hieroglyphs and four wooden sticks and a board separated thirty squares and three strips." Kagome explained hurriedly and the kids forgot about Koosh.

"Can you describe it to us? Do you know a lot about Egypt!? Did you go to Egypt!? Were you once and archeologist studying pyramids!?"

"No I did none of those things! You guys can sure ask a lot of questions. I studied Egypt and I have a great interest in it." Kagome said blushing. "But seriously you never heard of it?"

Back in Inuyasha's Class . . .

"Well you finished the lesson early so free time I guess. . . Try not to shatter too many things and don't get into the extremely toxic chemicals." Inuyasha said and the class got up to go play different games and such. "Miroku, I am going to go walk around, stretch a little something' like that. Make sure that they don't paint the walls okay?" 

"Sure but, really, they are fifteen and older would they do such things?" Miroku asked.

"You give them too much credit" Inuyasha said simply and then walked out the door leaving Miroku to take care of the kids.

"So!" Kohji and a bunch of other girls said menacingly, walking up to Miroku, Holding paint in their hands threateningly. "Howsit goin'?" 

"No please don't I'll right you up!" Miroku yelped backing into a corner while several other kids approached him.

'NOOOOOOOO!" Inuyasha heard a voice yell with a bunch of kids laughing. He thought about going to help whoever it was but decided he would disregard it and continued to walk down the hall.

"Well how could I do this. . .?" Kagome asked herself turning around and randomly looking out the door. And she just happened to see Inuyasha walking by slowly and nonchalantly. "Oh here!" She ran to the door and opened it. " Inuyasha do you have a minute?" She called out to him. He turned around, shook his head 'no', and walked into her classroom.

"Do you know about Egypt? SENET!? Anything!?" Kagome asked stressed.

"uh ya!" Inuyasha said proud of his intelligence for once. 

"OH GOOD!" Kagome said relieved and she hugged him.

Inuyasha blushed a deep crimson and just. . . Sort of stood there while The kids turned their attention to them and started whistling. Kagome blushed and released the tense, and frozen, Inuyasha. She scowled at the class, still blushing, and they shut up.

"Now kids, Inuyasha does know about Egypt. So He's going to tell you some stuff about it okay?" Kagome addressed the class.

Inuyasha blushed again and then asked Kagome what he should talk about. She told him just to stick to Senet and ancient Egypt in general.

"Well… ." He started, thinking. " I do know a lot about the Anubis. . .I know his entire story If you are willing to listen.. . ." The students nodded their heads rapidly, having wrapped attention on him. He took a deep breath and began. "Anubis is a Greek rendering of the Anpu, and was Identified with Hermes, who was "the conductor of souls". Anubis opened the roads of the dead to other worlds too. He is represented by a black Jackal with a bushy tail, or a semi-black-skinned man with a jackal, or dog head. Dogs were also sacred to Anubis. Because of this, they called the city of his cult Cynopolis. From the earliest dynasties, Anubis presided over embalmment. At funeral prayers he would always occupy a position that was preponderant, so that almost the whole day was based on him. In a book called the "Pyramid Texts" Anubis is known as the fourth sun of Ra. And he had a daughter, Kebehut, who became the goddess of freshness. Later, he was admitted into the Family of Osiris and it was said that Nephthys, who was left child-less by her husband, Set, bore him adulterously to Osiris. Anubis was abandoned by his mother at birth and was found by Isis, the Egyptian Goddess of Love and Fertility, who was also his aunt. Isis felt it in herself that it was the right thing to do to raise the child. When Anubis grew up he went on an expedition with Osiris and then "the Good One" was murdered. Anubis then helped Isis and Nephthys bury him. That was when Anubis had invented the funeral rights and bound up the mummy of Osiris to preserve him from contact with the air and other corruptions. Anubis then became known as: "Lord of Mummy Wrappings". From then on, he looked over funerals, and proceeded with the embalming and then later receiving it at the door of the tomb. He also made sure that all presents to the deceased reached them. He would then take the dead pharaoh by one hand and take him to the place where his soul would be weighed. He then became known as the god of the dead and he was worshiped by many because his relation to the late Osiris." Inuyasha concluded with a smile.

Kagome blinked, what seemed like, a couple thousand times surprised that he knew so much. The kids continued to stare at him as if he were the kewlest freak known to man kind. To know so much and be so layed back and kewl. It was a dream of the students. Though half of them didn't nearly know who Osiris or Isis were they still thought it was pretty kewl. Sango mumbled an amazed "wow" from the other side of the classroom.

"Guys. . .It's not that amazing" Inuyasha laughed nervously.

"No really Inuyasha that was kewl" Kagome said smiling.

'HEEEELPPPP ME INUYASHA!" a loud yell sounded from the corridor. Inuyasha looked panicked mumbled a hurried "see ya" to the class, Kagome, and Sango, and ran out the door to his classroom looking flustered.

He ran through the door to see Miroku being tortured by paint and other assorted "decorative" things.

"BREAK IT UP! YOU ALL HAVE DETENTION!" Inuyasha yelled loudly. They all shut up and returned to their seats most of them with pipe-cleaners in their hair and pant all over them. "That felt good" Inuyasha mumbled to himself proudly as he tended to the shaking Miroku.

"Th-thank-you Inuyasha" Miroku said shakily, running to the bathroom to wash all the stuff off of him. "You know I am usually lenient. . . So . . .you guys don't have detention.. . . But Don't do that again!" Inuyasha said clearly.

The kids gave a sigh of "thanks" and relief. Though, they didn't make any promises now did they?

The day had ended, the kids were already home, Miroku had began to recover from the earlier events, and Inuyasha was fiddling with a mechanical pencil. Sango looked at Miroku. The plan would commence well. . . . . Now. 

"Where are we going to be correcting?" Inuyasha asked the other three.

"Why don't we correct in your room? It more spacious and stuff." Miroku quickly answered and Sango quickly agreed. Inuyasha raised a skeptical eyebrow, shrugged, and then followed them into his classroom from the hall.

Miroku and Sango had already previously made sure there was no key, and no other way out to get out of his classroom.

"Do any of you have a key on you? I need to go to the teachers lounge I think they locked it and I left mine at home." Sango pleaded sweetly.

"I don't have mine with me" Kagome said sadly and then Inuyasha pulled his out.

"It's my only one. . . Don't lose it" He said as he tossed them to her. "I think I'll go with you!" Miroku said hurriedly and then ran out the door to meet Sango. Sango and Miroku locked the door, ran out of the building and locked that too.

"Okay It's been 20 minutes and they still aren't back. . ." Kagome said to Inuyasha who looked up from all of his papers. "I'll go check on them then." Inuyasha said, and then got up to try and open the door. (note the word "try")

"Umm Kagome. . . . . I think my door. . . Is locked. . ." Inuyasha said slightly while rattling the door knob. 

"No way!" Kagome said, flustered, as she got up and tried to help him open the door. No use. They were locked in. Courtesy of Sango and Miroku who had already fled the building snickering 19 minutes ago. Along with all the keys that would have been available to get them out. Another big problem, they had put the air conditioning on and it was getting cold, real cold. The controls were in the other room too. The one that they were locked out of. Yup.

Dun Dun Dun!!!!!! Yes I know, how could you end it there!? Well guess what I have! Don't worry it will be updated soon. And this time I mean it. It also took a long time because ff.net wouldn't lemme in!

Peace out with pretzels yo!

~Mysteriouse Ramen~


End file.
